Marinus Lievertas
thumb|200px Robert Marinus Lievertas (11 oktober 1506 - 21 december 1577) was één van de grondleggers van het hedendaagse Libertas. Lievertas was als militair actief en zorgde voor de onderhandelingen met Frankrijk om de eilandengroep over te nemen zodat het Libertaanse volk zich eventueel zou kunnen afscheiden om meer zelfbeschikkingsrecht te krijgen. Hij is de grootvader van Koning Robert I van Libertas die zijn vrijheidsideaal verder afwerkte met de voltooiing van een gezamenlijk Libertas in 1620. Biografie Jeugd Lievertas werd geboren in Antwerpen, maar zijn vader nam de jonge knaap mee naar de Libertaanse eilandengroep. Ze vestigden zich in een verscheurd gebied waarvan grote delen door Engeland werden bestuurd en anderen dan weer onder leiding stonden van zelfstandige heersers. De feodaliteit heerste wel alom en Marinus' vader leed onder de te hoge belastingen en tienden die hij te betalen had. Zijn vader werd dan ook opgepakt in 1521 en verdwijnt vanaf dan ook uit de geschiedenisboeken. Op vrij jonge leeftijd sloot Lievertas zich aan bij de lokale burgerwacht in Wikistad. Hij wilde een soort van straf geven aan de Engelsen om zijn vaders dood te wreken. Samen met enkele anderen wilde hij een soort verdrag opstellen dat ervoor zorgde dat Libertas zich volledig van Engeland kon afsluiten. Hier zou hij echter de steun van Frankrijk krijgen. De Fransen hoopten op een eventuele aansluiting van Libertas bij hun grondgebied, maar de Libertanen wilden alleen maar zelfbeschikkingsrecht. Opstand In 1531 startten her en der in het land enkele revolutionaire ideeën, maar pas in 1537 zou militaire steun van Frankrijk komen om het gebied rond de stad Muntegu in te nemen. Marinus Lievertas zou als leider van de Libertaanse vrijheidsstrijders ook deelnemen aan het gevecht. Op enkele jaren tijd werden diverse veldslagen geleverd en gewonnen. Ook Wikistad zou zwichten en de Fransen brachten enorme steun voor de opstandelingen. Uiteindelijk werd ook enkele jaren later de Esdoornheuvels geplunderd en veroverd. Lievertas werd enorm gewaardeerd bij de bevolking. Zijn status van kapitein groeiden naar volksheld. Zelf was hij ook enorm tevreden met zijn successen, maar Spanje had Insula Prima bezet gehouden sinds 1564 onder de naam Spaans Libertas. Frankrijk zelf wilde niets weten van een verdrag of een onafhankelijk Libertas, maar palmde het volledige hoofdeiland in. De eisen van de opstandelingen werden verworpen en de druk op de bevolking werd alleen maar groter onder een Frans absolutistisch bewind. Lievertas' opzet had gefaald. Er zou niet meer veel aandacht worden besteed aan de kortstondige revolutie die gewoon de machtshebber in de eilandengroep heeft veranderd. Wel zou Marinus' kleinzoon Robert Lievertas zorgen voor de volledige eenmaking van Libertas in 1620 door zowel Insula Prima als Oost-Libertas te veroveren. Persoonlijk leven In 1525 trouwde hij met de Italiaanse-Juliaanse Ileana Scaccione (1504-1555). Zij was het enige kind van de Italiaanse edelman Ferrante Scaccione en de Juliaanse edelvrouw Elisabetha Premis. Ferrante was grootgrondbezitter in Noord-Italië en militair aanvoerder. Elisabetha was de oudste dochter van Herman van Avia, Hertog van Avia en Camilla Orsini. Nadat het hertogdom in 1505 ophield te bestaan, erfde Elisabetha de titel van haar vader. Deze titel zou na haar overlijden overgaan op haar enige dochter Ileana en haar zoon Robert. De huidige Koning van Libertas, Hendrik I, claimt de titel als 28e Hertog van Avia. Marinus en Ileana kregen twaalf dochters en vier zonen: *Helena (1526-1527) *Lijsbeth (1527-1560) *Dorothea (1529-1530) *Hubertus Robert (1531-1539) *Robert (1531-1592), de vader van de latere Koning Robert I van Libertas *Anna (1533-1535) *Sophie (1534-1610) *Anna (1536-1560) *Marinus Robert (1538-1538) *Bertine (1539-1544) *Lea (1542-1619) *Hubertus (1544-1559) *Helena (1547-1634) *Huberta (1548-1559) *Charlotte (1551-1574) *Eva (1553-1642) Categorie:Persoon Categorie:Overleden persoon Categorie:Militair Categorie:Koninklijke familie Categorie:Libertaanse Onafhankelijkheidsoorlog